


Был верный рыцарь у меня

by Dear_Al



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [15]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: Ретеллинг шотландской народной баллады «Тэм Лин».
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 6





	Был верный рыцарь у меня

**Author's Note:**

> AU, фейри Благого двора, ретеллинг баллады.

Без свежих грибов сваренным зельем можно было разве что соплохвостов травить. Стоило вроде бы не самому редкому ингредиенту полежать срезанным дольше пары часов, и аматоксины меняли свою структуру, делаясь непригодными для противоядия. Переиначить рецепт тоже никак не выходило, Альбус уже все перепробовал. В школьных хранилищах грибы были только сушеные, то, что приносили от аптекарей совы, никуда не годилось, а спрашивать эльфов на кухне, не найдется ли у них кусочка «смертной чаши»*, припрятанной для ужина… Есть более приятные способы провести вечер, чем сначала наблюдать попытки домовиков прищемить себе уши, а потом объясняться в кабинете директора, что за странные мысли бродят в голове старосты школы. Оставался последний вариант — набрать нужные ингредиенты самому. Хорошо еще, что он взялся за рецепт в самом начале учебного года! В октябре грибной сезон еще не думал заканчиваться, а вот что бы он делал, спохватись под Рождество… Пришлось бы менять тему проекта, а своей, характерной скорее для Барсуков, способностью упорно доводить до конца даже самые скучные и тяжелые задачи Альбус втихую гордился.

Так и получилось, что в первое же свободное воскресенье — в субботу пришлось, как старосте, присматривать за порядком в Хогсмиде — он, замотавшись в шарф, неспешно двинулся в сторону Запретного леса. Опушку Альбус успел изучить еще лет пять назад, когда сокурсники проявляли свойственное гриффиндорцам презрение к опасностям и страсть к приключениям, а он, тяжело вздыхая, присматривал за веселящимися балбесами, чтобы количество рубинов в часах факультета пострадало не слишком сильно. По большей части зря старался: при свете дня, если не соваться в самую чащу, бояться было нечего. Вот и сейчас никаких проблем не должно было возникнуть. Всего-то и требовалось — осмотреть несколько поваленных стволов у тропинки, под каким-нибудь из них наверняка притаился нужный ему гриб.

Увы, все поганки в округе словно оборотни в последнее полнолуние хвостами посшибали. Пришлось шаг за шагом углубиться в лес, то и дело ступая в шуршащую опавшую листву, чтобы осмотреть замшелые пни и подножия старых деревьев. Солнце светило сквозь поредевшие рыжие кроны, ложась на землю причудливым узором, воздух пах сухостью и, почему-то, тыквой, щеки чуть пощипывало холодком — первым предвестником еще не очень скорой зимы. Альбус поймал себя на том, что давно уже вместо того, чтобы высматривать так необходимые ему грибы, с улыбкой крутит головой по сторонам, разглядывая то переплетения ветвей на фоне неба, то особо причудливо изогнутый ствол, то след на утоптанной земле, пытаясь угадать: не кентавру ли он принадлежит? Вздохнул, останавливаясь. И, разумеется, именно в этот момент увидел идеально ровный круг белых шляпок, выросший в двух шагах от дорожки, прямо под старым ельником.

Букет из поганок получился впечатляющий — мелькнула даже шаловливая мысль наколдовать ему ленту, но он не успел. Сбоку что-то зашуршало, раздалось фырканье, кто-то негромко засмеялся. Удивленный Альбус шагнул вперед, отводя разлапистую колючую ветку в сторону. На засыпанной листьями полянке валялся на боку огромный белый гиппогриф, пофыркивая и потягиваясь, впиваясь огромными когтями в землю, а его грудь и живот абсолютно бесстрашно почесывал и поглаживал со смешками какой-то мальчишка в темной мантии. Он посмеивался и пихал в плечо огромную тварь, когда та слишком наваливалась на него, а она в ответ только урчала, не хуже низла. Кто-то притащил в школу домашнего гиппогрифа? Или тот тайком носит кому-то посылки от родных? В любом случае позволять кому-то из школьников рисковать жизнью, бегая в Запретный лес, Альбус не собирался. Сам он за себя хотя бы мог постоять в случае каких-либо неожиданностей…

Однако чужая безрассудная смелость вызывала смутную симпатию. Гриффиндор ведь, почти наверняка!

— Эй! — окликнул Альбус нахала, нарушающего большую часть школьных правил разом. — Десять баллов с…

Мальчишка повернулся, и Альбус удивленно моргнул — скуластое лицо в обрамлении светлых вьющихся волос ему было совершенно незнакомо.

— Ruhig!** — велел незнакомец заклекотавшему гиппогрифу, который попытался подняться, и положил ему на шею узкую ладонь. Блеснули тяжелые перстни.

Несколько секунд он напряженно вглядывался в лицо Альбуса, а потом расслабился и заулыбался. Снова похлопал своего зверя по шее, призывая оставаться на месте, и легким танцующим шагом двинулся в сторону разделяющей их ели.

— Я думал, это Запретный лес! — весело заметил незнакомец, кладя руки и подбородок на ветку. Вблизи он выглядел старше и еще более нереальным. Слишком соразмерные, правильные черты, слишком яркие глаза, слишком завораживающая, пьянящая улыбка, манящая подойти ближе, ближе, ближе… — Не боишься здесь бродить, смертный?

Альбус сердито тряхнул головой, отводя взгляд от ярких губ, прогоняя наваждение.

— Ты наслушался баек, распускаемых для безопасности первогодок? — язвительно поинтересовался он, стараясь больше не смотреть на красиво очерченный рот. — И решил их проверить? Ну и чего испугался сам? Шуршащих листьев или ежей?

— Того, что ты — девица! С такой-то косой! — Юноша напротив тихо засмеялся, а потом решительно отвел ветку в сторону и шагнул вперед, заставив отступить на пару шагов. — И с грибами в руках! Приличные девы вроде как должны рвать розы, хотя для них и не сезон… Но кого это останавливает?

Он присел на корточки и, не спуская глаз с Альбуса, положил руку на землю между ними, зашептал что-то… Между его пальцами проклюнулась зеленая стрелка ростка, стремительно тянущаяся вверх и вширь одновременно. За пару секунд стебель покрылся листьями, затем выпустил два бутона, которые раскрылись ослепительно белыми розами.

— Держи, не-дева!

— Альбус, — удивленно представился он, глядя на выращенные магией цветы. Без палочки, без жестов, без единого знакомого слова в заклинании! Он просто обязан был понять, как это было сделано! — Альбус Дамблдор. А ты?

— Геллерт, — хмыкнул юноша, наклоняясь к кусту и срывая розы. Ойкнул, перекладывая их в другую руку, сунул палец в рот.- Не боишься так запросто представляться незнакомцу в заповедном лесу?

— Вряд ли мне стоит опасаться того, кто сам боится оказаться лицом к лицу с девушкой!

— Ну и дурак, — не среагировал на подначку Геллерт и ткнул цветы буквально ему в лицо. — Я вот тоже не боялся… А с девушками мне просто общаться запрещено. Она боится, что украдут. Да бери ты их уже! Что я, зря выращивал, что ли?

— Как ты это вообще сделал?!

— Магия Благого двора, конечно, — небрежно, как нечто очевидное, пояснил Геллерт. — Всякие лютики-маргаритки — это по их части.

— Так ты из высших фейри?!

— Я волшебник! — возмутился Геллерт, сверкая глазами. И, словно в подтверждение, швырнул в Альбуса простеньким ватоножным заклинанием. Альбус ответил икающим сглазом, увернулся от пляски Витта…

Их спонтанная дуэль перешла сначала в шутливую борьбу, а потом они и вовсе с хохотом свалились, вцепившись друг в друга, в груду листьев.

— Ой! — Геллерт поморщился и откатился в сторону, вытаскивая из-под спины…

— Мои поганки!

— Не бей меня! Я тебе новых насобираю! Кстати, кого ты собрался травить?

Они проболтали до темноты, вместе разыскивая новые грибы, обсуждая яды, противоядия, трансфигурцию, руны… Геллерт разбирался, кажется, во всех областях магии, по каждому вопросу имел свое мнение и умел весьма занимательно его обосновывать. Время с ним летело незаметно. Неудивительно, что на следующий день ноги снова сами понесли Альбуса в лес. Был понедельник, и свободное время у него появилось только перед ужином, когда во дворе замка стало сумрачно, а среди деревьев и вовсе темно, но он упорно шел вдоль озера, изредка ежась от ветра с воды. Они не договаривались о встрече, но Геллерт, устроившийся почти на опушке, казалось, только его и ждал. И, не вставая, протянул новый букет поганок, перевязанный серебристой лентой.

— Мне было скучно!

— Я тебе пирог принес, с патокой, — вздохнул Альбус, успевший до выхода из замка забежать на кухню, и полез в сумку. — И ту задачу по рунологии, о которой вчера рассказывал.

— Мои родители рано умерли, я остался с дедом, а когда поступил на первый курс Дурмштранга, не стало и его. Все, что у меня осталось, — это магия. Я искал ее везде. И когда королева предложила мне овладеть чарами Благого двора… я не смог отказаться. Глупец!

— Но ведь… ты вырастил вчера розы? — напомнил Альбус, завороженно слушающий историю своего нового знакомого, лежа головой у него на коленях — как так вышло, он и сам не очень понимал. — Значит, и впрямь освоил чары фейри?

Геллерт в ответ только расстроенно покачал головой, наматывая на палец кончик его косы.

— Их магия… Она чужая. Чуждая. Не поет для меня, и с ней не потанцуешь. Она просто есть, течет в моей крови, отравляя ее… превращая меня в подобие твари!

— Ты бы хотел вернуться обратно?

— В Дурмштранг? Не очень. Но стать человеком… да, хотел бы.

— А это возможно?

— Теоретически. В ночи Самхейна и Бельтайна граница между мирами стирается, но этого мало, а помощи мне ждать неоткуда.

— А что нужно сделать, чтобы помочь?

— Удержать то, что дороже всего на свете, — усмехнулся Геллерт. — А у меня ни родных, ни невесты, ни близких друзей. Есть приятели, но и те далеко, да и вряд ли кто из них рискнул бы перечить королеве фейри. Она, знаешь ли, та еще злопамятная змеюка.

— Ты человек, и у тебя должна быть свобода воли, — тихо и непреклонно отозвался Альбус, сжимая его ладонь. — Расскажи, как снять чары.

— Выйти в полночь на перекресток и ждать там, пока не откроются холмы и не вылетит королева со свитой. Сначала пролетят над дорогой рыцари на вороных гиппогрифах, затем — на рыжих, а после — на белых. Среди них буду и я, с лицом, закрытым забралом, но без перчаток. Нужно вырвать из моих рук поводья и, когда я упаду, обхватить меня как можно крепче и держать. Королева возьмется менять мой облик на тот, который тебя испугает, магия выйдет за пределы трансфигурируемого тела, и я смогу избавиться от чар, приковавших меня к другому миру.

— Это же вариант из детской сказки! — возмутился Альбус, пихая Геллерта кулаком в бедро. Нашел чем шутить! Не хочет возвращаться, так бы и сказал!

— Ну, извини, другого у меня нет! — пожал плечами тот, отворачиваясь. — Просто повернуть обряд перехода вспять не выйдет, я пытался. Его проводила королева, и вино, которым меня поили, давно ушло в землю! Да и я ни разу не слышал, чтобы кто-то, например, перестал быть анимагом. Это изменение сути, а не…

— Но ты уверен, что преломление трансфигурационного процесса сработает? Это же… ненаучно!

— Твое — сработает, — буркнул Геллерт, все так же не глядя в глаза. — Ну, или у королевы Благого двора будет на этой охоте на два оленя больше. Знаешь что? Забудь. Давай лучше про руны. Где у тебя там проблемы с футарком?

Звучало это все и впрямь как одна большая ненаучная глупость — потому что ну как трансфигурация поможет изменить магические токи в теле?! Да и если бы существовал способ чарами или ритуалом превратить себя в бессмертного фейри, от желающих бы точно отбоя не было… Но Альбус, удивляясь сам себе, выбрался из школы в ночь Самхейна, благо развеять его чары ненаходимости было под силу разве что старому директору. Вышел к развилке тропинки и замер в ожидании, потирая мерзнущие руки и стараясь не думать о том, что в гостиной Гриффиндора сейчас доедали тыквенные пироги с ужина, запивая их пронесенным контрабандой из «Сладкого королевства» сливочным пивом.

Ждать пришлось не так уж долго.

Гиппогрифы летели низким строем над самой дорогой, задевая крыльями высокие стебли высохшего бурьяна, сбивая с него серебристый иней. Их седоки смеялись и беззаботно перекрикивались, кто-то проверял, как ходит в ножнах меч, кто-то натягивал и спускал тетиву с витого лука, позвякивали латы, бряцали стремена. Альбус стоял неподвижно, опустив голову, стараясь почти не дышать, пока мимо него проплывали, обдавая ветерком, вороные и рыжие крылатые звери. Черные рыцари, красные рыцари…

Третий отряд был малочисленнее прочих — всего пятеро всадников летели на белых гиппогрифах, их лица скрывали опущенные забрала. И меж ними на огромном золотистом вожаке восседала сама королева Благого двора. Остальные фейри были прекрасны, манящи, чарующи… она же была как вспышка молнии. Ослепляла до рези и боли в глазах, но не было никаких сил отвести взгляд от притягательного и в то же время совершенно чуждого лица, в котором было не найти ни одной правильной черты. В волосах цвета недоброй луны вспыхивали остро и колко алым не то ягоды, не то камни, смех ее был шелестом ручья и грохотом вышедшей из берегов во время половодья горной реки, кожа подобна белому мрамору без единого следа вен под ней.

Завороженный, ошеломленный, подавленный Альбус чуть не упустил момент, в последнюю секунду отвлекшись на теплый золотистый блик от кольца на пальце рыцаря, который не надел перчатки. Он шагнул вперед, ухватил эти руки — ледяные, дернул на себя, вырывая поводья, спешивая всадника-фейри на землю, надеясь всей душой, что он не ошибся…

— Геллерта похитили!

Кавалькада загомонила, останавливаясь, гиппогрифы фыркали и били крыльями, рыцари вытягивали мечи, но словно не видели Альбуса, крепко сжимающего в своих объятиях нечеловечески бледного Геллерта, шлем которого валялся поодаль. Только королева — блистательная, сияющая и страшная в своей холодной красоте — смотрела прямо на них.

Миг — и Геллерт исчез, на ладони Альбуса оказалась саламандра, попытавшаяся нырнуть в рукав и удрать. Он накрыл ее ладонью, шепча обратную трансфигурационную формулу. Сложное преобразование, без палочки, которую было не вытащить. Все параметры в формулу пришлось подставлять едва ли не наугад — вот чего стоило спросить точный вес и рост Геллерта, пока была такая возможность… Никогда бы он так не рискнул в другой ситуации! Но здесь, в свете луны, в кругу фейри, иного выхода не было. И магия, его собственная непокорная магия, как будто поняла: не упрямилась, не упиралась — обвивалась вокруг них двоих тугими кольцами, защищая от чужого колдовства, возвращала измененный облик…

Королева нахмурилась и щелкнула пальцами. Саламандра обернулась гигантской змеей, больно стиснувшей кольцами его грудь, распахнувшей пасть… Альбус зажмурился и новую трансфигурационную формулу выкрикнул вслух. Давление на ребра исчезло, но прежде чем он успел открыть глаза, пальцы обдало жаром — он держал в них раскаленный брусок металла. Из глаз от боли потекли слезы, Альбус с силой прикусил губу, чтобы не заорать, и с трудом заставил себя сосредоточиться на охлаждающих и исцеляющих чарах.

А потом все закончилось. Так же, как и началось, в один миг. Боль в руках утихла, и в шею ему тяжело дышал обнаженный Геллерт, ставший как будто чуть ниже ростом и шире в плечах.

— Был верный рыцарь у меня… — слова застывшей в седле королевы падали шуршащим льдом в наступившей тишине. — Прекраснейший из моих рыцарей. И сегодня его у меня отняли! Если бы я знала, что тебя настолько пленит человек, вырвала бы тебя глаза, чтобы ты не смог его увидеть, Геллерт Гриндельвальд! Ты видишь слишком много! Иди, и будь проклят, что покидаешь меня, и благословен, что скрасил мне скуку ненадолго… Иди и увидь, на что способны люди, которых ты выбрал!

Королева вскинула руку, и Геллерт закричал, прижимая пальцы к лицу, Альбус обхватил его за плечи, пытаясь рассмотреть, что же произошло, пока окружающие их фейри с гиканьем и свистом выстраивались в кавалькаду, устремляющуюся вверх, к низкому, затянутому облаками небу, сквозь которое было почти не видно звезд.

— Все в порядке, — выдохнул, морщась, Геллерт, перехватил его руки и повернулся. Альбус сам чудом сдержал вскрик. Один глаз у бывшего пленника Благого двора остался прежним, ярко-голубым, а вот другой мерцал тяжелым лунным серебром, пульсируя расширенным зрачком. — Прощальный подарок, как же без него… Стерва. Слушай, ты не поверишь, но мне холодно! Первый раз за последний год, и могу сказать, что вот по этому человеческому ощущению я точно не скучал!

Альбус спешно щелкнул застежкой плаща, чтобы накинуть его на голые плечи, притянул к себе Геллерта, заворачивая его в мех подкладки… И пропустил момент, когда тот потянулся к его губам.

— Спасибо, Альхен.

— Пойдем в тепло, — неохотно пробормотал Альбус чуть позже, разрывая поцелуй. — Люди еще и простывают.

— Сейчас… Еще одно, раз моя человеческая магия вернулась.

Геллерт огляделся по сторонам, шагнул к ближайшему высохшему кусту и отломил от него веточку, шипастую и кривую.

— Повинуйся мне! — приказал он ей и чиркнул острым надломом по ладони. Древесина впитала выступившую кровь, воздух на секунду задрожал, делая магические потоки видимыми, посыпались серебристые искры.

— Это… — начал Альбус недоверчиво.

— Моя палочка. А теперь показывай уже свой замок! Надеюсь, он мне понравится. Я совершенно не горю желанием возвращаться в Дурмштранг. По крайней мере, без тебя.

*Death cup – английское название бледной поганки

** Тихо! (нем.)


End file.
